


Afternoon Delight

by dancingelf88



Series: All You Need is Love [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia needs a distraction. Scott is best at them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Have some Scydia

Scott thinks it’s cute that when Lydia pulls him into an abandoned office during their free period it’s the same one they had ended up in the first time they kissed.

She leans back against the desk and he against the door and they smile at each other.

“Did you need something Red?” he asks her.

Lydia wrinkles her nose at the nickname but Scott knows how much she likes it. He’s seen how hard she comes when he whispers it in her ear.

“A distraction.” She answers plainly.

Scott smiles at her, “Don’t you already have plenty of those?”

Lydia shrugs and looks up at the ceiling, “Yours are better.”

They smile at each other one more time before Scott pushes off the door and is in front of her in no time at all.

He likes the way Lydia melts in his hands. The way she nuzzles her cheek into his hand and rolls her head back so he can he have more access to her neck.

He fingers her in a comfortable chair he remembers seeing at Office Max (she promises they’ll have time for a proper fuck later). She white knuckles the armrests while he pumps three fingers in and out of her dripping cunt.

Lydia presses her back flush against his chest and turns her head so that he can swallow the loud moans that are coming out of her. He has to snake his hand around her waist and steady her when she adds two of her own fingers and bites his lower lip hard enough to bleed as she comes.

Scott slows down the movement of his fingers. He rubs her clit as she comes down from her high then twists sending her over the edge again. He does it a second time. They have to wait a couple of minutes for her to stop shaking.

Lydia straddles his left thigh and places a kiss to the side of his neck while she unzips his pants. She has to stand so that he can work the jeans and boxer-briefs to mid-thigh so she can free his leaking cock. She thumbs the slit, rubs the pre-come over the head and strokes long and slow.

He bucks his hips up into her tight fist. She moans as the motion has his thigh rubbing at her clit. Lydia works him hard and fast all the while rubbing herself off against his thigh. She comes again with a subdued shudder. It’s only when she puts her fingers, still smelling and tasting like her, in his mouth to suck on that Scott climaxes.

She lets him reapply her Ruby Woo Relentlessly Red lipstick. She kisses the inside of his wrist with it and smiles at him before she gets up and heads for the door.

“See you later Red.”

She winks at him before she twirls around and leaves the room.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
